Forget You? NEVER!
by JeniiBAR
Summary: Sakura Mikan was involved in an accident. While helping with the decoration, she fell off a step ladder and hit her head! Causing her to forget EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1: Mikan’s Confession

**Forget You…Never!**

_Hi, well this is another story that i've worked on. My internet was out so i had nothing better to do but write Fan Fiction. This story isn't very long! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please review, good or bad, i want to hear it! If there's grammar mistake please point it out. THANK YOU!_

_JeniiBAR~_

**Chapter 1: Mikan's Confession**

_**~Mikan POV~**_

My heart is pounding like crazy. Things are running through my head. I started to think of all the possible outcomes that could happen after today. Am I making the right decision? My palm started to sweat. I heard a twig snapped and looked up, expecting to see him. To my disappointment it was just a bird, but I was also happy. At least I'll have more time to think.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

"HOTARU!" Hotaru continued with her inventing when a running brunette appeared at the door."HOTARU!" The brunette ran toward her best friend who was taking no notice of her. She leapt in the air, ready to hug her best friend good morning when something dropped from the ceiling. It landed on top of the brunette making a loud "crash" sound and clouds of dust everywhere. The students in the class turned the head toward the cloud of dust. It slowly blew away revealing a giant mechanical octopus trapping the brunette with its tentacle like a cage.

_***Hotaru Invention Corner***_

_"Invention #99-The Octo-Cage. Made from strong metal, used to catch idiots. Proven to never miss!" _

"Mikan! Daijabou?" asked a blonde boy wearing glasses. Mikan was rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm fine, arigatou Iinchou's!" Mikan replied. She got up and looked toward her best friend's direction. "HOTARU! How can you be so mean? Aren't I your best friend?!" She started trying to free herself with the help of Iinchou. A few minutes pass, everyone was back to doing what they were doing except for Mikan and Iinchou who were still trying to free Mikan. Finally the cage lifted, both were surprised by this. They turned their head to Hotaru who was holding a remote in her hand.

"HOTARU! Why didn't you free me earlier?" Mikan asked as she repacked her bag, which spilled when the caged trapped her. She got up and walked to her friend. They stood there in silent for a while, and then Hotaru broke the silent.

"If I freed you earlier, I would have caught your morning-idiotic-disease," she replied calmly. Before Mikan could replied the door opened. In stepped 2 boys, one was blonde with blue eyes. He was carrying a rabbit in his arms making him looking extremely cute. Next to him was a boy with raven hair and cold red eyes. They both walked toward their seats without saying a single word.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon," Mikan greeted the blonde boy. He gave her a warm smile before taking his seat. "Ohayo, Natsume-kun." The other boy looked at her before he covered his face with a manga book. Mikan smiled, lately Natsume have been treating her with more feeling. A few minutes later a blonde hair teacher walked into the classroom. Mikan and Iinchou walked to their seat.

"Ohayo minna," greeted Narumi-sensei. "Today I have good news for you. For the rest of the week, there would not be any normal classes." After hearing this class started cheering and throwing their books in the air. "Ok, settle down. Instead everyone would be preparing for the Alice Academy's 150th anniversary. Tobita-kun, could you organise what the class is going to do and report it back to me." After he finished, Narumi-sensei walked out of the classroom.

Iinchou walked up to the blackboard and grabbed a chalk. He started to write on the board. "Ideas, Jobs, What We Need." He then turned back to the class, and asked for everyone to think of some suggestion and returned to his seat. Mikan went to sit next to Hotaru who was eating crab.

"Ahh…I'm really looking forward to working with everyone." She told Hotaru who continue to eat her crab. Iinchou walked over to Mikan along with Anna and Nonoko. According to their facial expression, it was clear that they too were very excited about this event.

"Oh…I hope we participate this year. It would be so much fun, and not to mention the big prize up for grab," Anna said as she took a seat in from of Mikan. After hearing the word "prize", Hotaru looked up and started paying attention to what her friends were saying.

"Prize? What prize?" Mikan asked in a clueless tone.

"Let me explain, the winner is the class who can get the most customers on the day. The prize consist of 100 000 rabbits to be shared among the student in the class. The amount you get would depend on your start ranking of course." Iinchou explained to Mikan. Hotaru eyes were gleaming now, she too seem excited. Mikan now even more determine, she got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Ano…minna…" She stuttered. Everyone looked at her. Mikan took a deep breath and spoke. "This is the academy 150th anniversary. There would never be another one, we should take this chance and do the best we can. We never get to participate in anything as a class, now here's our chance. So let's do our best! Who's with me?" Mikan said as she punched the air with excitement. The class remained silent and went back to what they were doing. In reality, Elementary Class B was a class that doesn't participate in events where you have to work in your class. Then a girl with green seaweed-like hair walked up the depressed Mikan.

"Ohayo, Permy" said Mikan in a depressed voice.

"My name is Sumire, so stop calling me Permy!" She straightened herself up and said, "Ho Ho! Did you really think that with your little speech you can get the class to do what you want? Unless Natsume say he would participate, no one would listen to you. Right Natsume-kun?" Suddenly the tip of Sumire's hair caught flame. She ran toward the tap at the back of the room to put out the flame.

"Stop talking like you know everything about me," he said that and walked out of the room, Ruka followed him. It was clear that Natsume had no interest in participating. Mikan blowed up her cheeked and turned to Hotaru for help.

Sumire walked back to Mikan, with dripping hair that makes it look more seaweed like. "Told you, now there's no reason for us to participate." She was about to walk out of the room. BAKA! Hotaru had hit her with her Baka-cannon. She walked toward Mikan and turned to the class.

"The next person who stops me from receiving my rabbits would be hit by my baka-cannon." She said while holding her Baka-cannon. With that said everyone started preparing for the anniversary. Mikan smiled at her friend, but was hit by Hotaru's Baka-gun. "I'm only in it for the rabbits. Don't misunderstand."

Since it was Mikan's idea on participating, she was force to go get the supplies on her own. On her way she saw Natsume lying under a Sakura tree. She went over to join him, there was something that she wanted to tell him and thought that this was a good opportunity. She walked up to Natsume and seated herself on his left.

"What do you want Pokka-dots?" He said without moving.

"Ano…Natsume…Arigatou," Mikan stuttered, her cheeks started to blush. Natsume remove the manga off his face and look at Mikan. Fortunately he couldn't see her face, so he couldn't see her blushing.

- "For what?"

- "For not being mean to me today?"

- "Huh?"

- "Normally you would ignore me, give me a cold stare or burn my hair when I greet you. Today you didn't do that." Smiles

- "I was just lazy."

- "Ano…Natsume…I wanted to tell you that…after that day…I…" The communicator that Hotaru gave her before she left was ringing. Mikan picked it up and answered it. After talking for a bit she got up and started running to the supplies room. She totally forgot why she came out and was going to be in big trouble if she didn't get the needed items.

"Oi, Pokka-dots. What were you going to say?" Natsume shouted. Mikan turned around and shouted back at him.

"Meet me here tomorrow at this time and I'll tell you!" She smiled at him and ran off. Natsume had a confused look on his face, but if you look carefully you could see a small amount of blush on his cheeks.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Mikan sat down under the Sakura tree and ran lines through her head. She was determined to tell Natsume how she feels, and this time she will tell him. Mikan have made several attempts on confessing to Natsume, but none of them turned out well. However this time, she was going to tell him, no matter what happens. Today was the day where she would say those four words.

**~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2: Bing Bang Boom! Who Are You?

**Forget You…Never!**

**Chapter 2: Bing Bang Boom...Who Are You?**

Mikan was waiting under the Sakura tree; she looked at the clock tower. It was 2o'clock in the afternoon, Natsume was 2 hours late. There were no classes today, so why isn't Natsume here? But again, even if there were classes, it wouldn't have stopped Natsume coming to meet Mikan. Mikan sat and waited and waited and waited.

"Mikan…! Oi…Mikan!" A voice was calling Mikan, but it definitely wasn't Natsume's. Mikan opened her eyes; she must have fallen asleep while waiting. BAKA! Mikan was rubbing her head as she stared up to a dark feature in front of her. It was dark now, and the moon and stars have replaced the clouds and sun. "Baka, are you awake, or should I wake you up?"

"HOTARU! Itai!" Mikan pulled on Hotaru's wrist so that her best friend was sitting next to her. She leaned her head onto Hotaru's shoulder and began to cry. She cried and cried and cried. After a few minutes, Mikan began to calm herself down. All that could be heard was Mikan's sobbing and owls hooting.

"Baka, you're getting my shoulders wet. That would be 2 rabbits." She said calmly. Mikan gave her the how-could-you-be-so-mean stare. She pulled out 2 rabbits and gave it to her. Surprised that her best friend actually gave her the money without arguing, Hotaru sensed that Mikan was really upset.

- "What happened? Did he reject you?"

- "No"

- "So he accepted?"

- "No, he never showed up! Do you think he knew so that's why he didn't show up?"

- "Maybe, I mean only a dummy would fall in love with you!"

- "That's mean Hotaru. But I guess you're right. Who would fall in love with me? I'm stupid and clumsy and ugly."

- "Yeah, but you do have a smile that can brighten up the whole world. Only an idiot wouldn't fall for you."

- "Hotaru…!"

- "Whatever Baka, let's go back to the dorms. With your immune system you might catch a cold."

Mikan wiped her face, and took Hotaru's hand to pull herself up. The two girls walked back to their dorms. "I'm never talking to that baka anymore, even if he didn't like me. He could just reject me up front. COWARD!" Mikan thought. That night, Mikan was restless if her sleep. The feeling of rejection was still affecting her.

**~Next Day~**

Everyone was getting the classroom ready for the anniversary. They have decided to make "Couple Memory". There are three sections to this, there is a couple "Memory Lane", which means that couples can walk though a path where they can reflect on their time together. With the help of Iinchou's illusion and Koko's mind reading, this was going to be a big attraction. Another part was the Lover's Café, this is where couples can hang out and enjoy shows. The last part was a confession booth, this section allows people to confess to the one they love and it would be transmitted to the entire school to hear.

The door suddenly opened and in came Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was searching the classroom, and there on a step ladder was Mikan. She turned her head toward Natsume's direction, but looked away when their eyes met. Mikan continued to decorate the confession booth.

_**~Natsume's POV ~**_

When I saw her turn her head away, my heart seem to have stopped beating for a bit. Was she angry that I didn't come yesterday? I have to get her alone in order to straighten things out. I wonder what it was she had to say, and to think that I was going to tell her my feelings yesterday. Persona, I'm going to make you pay for this.

_**~Normal POV~**_

Natsume and Ruka went to sit at their seats, the class continued to decorate the room. Everyone was having fun, and with the help of their Alice, the job was much easier. Hotaru was using some of her inventions to help lift the heavy things, and transport something from one room to another. Everyone was having heaps of fun, but what happened next was unexpected.

"Oh, why won't Natsume and Ruka notice me?" Koko was reading Sumire's mind because he was bored and also needed someone to help strengthen his Alice for the anniversary. Sumire was getting very annoyed.

"Shut up! Go practise on someone else!" she screamed. If I was to tell you that koko stopped there then it would be a lie. Koko continued to read Sumire's mind, Sumire got very annoyed and pushed Koko. He fell over and hit one of Hotaru's many remotes. Unfortunately the remote that he hit controlled the panda cart. The cart drove forward, everyone attention turned to the moving cart. Natsume's eyes widen when he realised that the cart was driving toward Mikan.

"MIKAN!" shouted Natsume.

Mikan didn't notice that the cart was moving because she was too busy thinking about what had happen yesterday. When Mikan heard someone shouting her name she turned her head toward Natsume's direction. The panda cart hit the step ladder that Mikan was on, knocking it over along with Mikan. The whole class was shocked, but their reaction in trying to save her wasn't fast enough. Natsume ran toward Mikan hoping to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Mikan was lying on the floor, unconscious. Iinchou ran out of the class to get help from a teacher. Everyone rushed toward Mikan. Natsume reached Mikan first; he picked her up in a bridal cradle and ran out of the classroom. Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko followed behind, when they got out of the building, they saw one of Hotaru's inventions waiting for them.

"Get on, we'll reach the hospital faster!" she shouted. Everyone climbed in; Hotaru climbed into the driver's seat and start the engine.

_**~Hospital~**_

"Oi, Baka! Get up!" said Hotaru. She was sitting beside Mikan's bed holding onto her hands. It has been 2 days already, but Mikan has yet to gain consciousness. The doctor have ensured them that there are no major damage, and that she'll be fine. However it was hard for everyone to not worry. Mikan was lying on the hospital bed with a bandaged head. Unfortunately she landed head first, so she bumped her head really hard of the floor.

"How is?" asked Tsubasa as he walked into the room along with Misaki. The room now contained Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki and of course Mikan. "That baka, how can she not notice the cart driving toward her?"

The door slide open and in stepped a nurse. "Visiting hour is over; only 1 person can stay behind." With that said everyone walked out of the room. Natsume was about to step out of the room, when Hotaru grabbed his hand.

"Your turn today," she said. Hotaru got up and walked out of the room, the nurse followed and closed the door leaving Natsume with the unconscious Mikan. He went and sat next to Mikan and held her hand. He sat there in silent for a while.

"Oi, Pokka-dots. Get up! Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me? Well we're alone, come on tell me," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it that day, Persona dragged me off to a mission. I told him that I had plans, but talking to him is like talking to a wall. On my way back I got you something. I don't have it here, but if you wake up I'll give it to you." Still Mikan continued to sleep.

_**~Mikan's POV~**_

I opened my eyes; all I see is a white ceiling. My head hurts and my throat is dry. Where am I? Nothing here looks familiar, I wonder what happened. Should I be worried that I don't know where I am? I tried to get up, but I was too weak. I turned my head to the left and saw a cup of water. I lifted my right hand to reach for the cup. Wait…someone is holding onto my hand. I turned my head around and saw a boy sleeping while holding my hand. His face was covered so I couldn't see who it was. I wonder who he is.

_**~Normal POV~**_

The door opened and in stepped Hotaru along with Ruka. They both noticed Natsume sleeping and that he was holding onto Mikan's hand. It took a while for them to realising that Mikan was staring at them.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally awake!" Ruka shouted with happiness, this woke Natsume up and he too also realised Mikan was awake. Blushing, he let go of Mikan's hand. "I'll go called the doctor and Narumi." Ruka walked pass Hotaru and went outside. Hotaru walked toward Mikan and was reaching for something in her bag. She pulled out her Baka-gun and aimed it at the surprised Mikan.

"Baka, how dare you make us worry about you," she said and placed the gun back into her bag. She sat herself on the other side of Mikan. They all stared in at each other for a while, Mikan tried to sit herself up and Natsume helped her. Still she said nothing and stared at the two who were sitting next to her. Then the door slide open and Narumi along with Tsubasa, Misaki, Iinchou and Ruka rushed in.

"Mikan-chan! You're okay! Do you know how much I worried about you!" Narumi-sensei shouted and ran toward Mikan, ready to give her a hug. Then suddenly a pillow smashed onto his face. Everyone laughed knowing that it was either Natsume or Hotaru, but to their surprise that it was Mikan holding the pillow.

"Get away from me paedophile!" she said. This surprised everyone; Narumi-sensei was like a father to Mikan. Out of the entire school, they were the closest student-and-teacher pair.

"Mikan-chan…" said Ruka.

"Who are you?" she asked him. Now even Natsume was shocked at this. He grabbed Mikan's shoulders and turned her around. He stared into her eyes.

"Oi…Pokka-dots! What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

"Oi…who are you calling Pokka-dots. I have a name you know," she replied. This made Natsume and the others relieved. At least she remembers something. "Wait…what is my name? Who am I?"

***End of Chapter 2***


	3. Chapter 3:What Happened To Nullification

**Forget You…Never!**

_Thank you to everyone who had given up their time to read my story and also leaving a review. It makes me very happy to know that my story is actually being noticed._

_Special thanks to: Honki no Shika, The Hopeless Wanderlust, bunnyjumps and chrisca123456789. You were the firsts to review me EVER! REALLY APPRECIATE IT!_

**Chapter 3: What Happened To Nullification?**

Everyone in Elementary Division B was waiting in the classroom. Today was the day where Mikan would return to the classroom. The door opened, in came a brunette wearing a pink beanie. This was weird considering Mikan never comes in before Hotaru and also quietly.

Everyone rushed over to Mikan. "Ohayo Mikan!" "Daijabou Sakura-san?" "Welcome back Sakura-san" could be heard throughout the room. Mikan just stood there starring at everyone. Sumire made her way through the crowd, and finally reach Mikan. "Oi…Baka, don't make us all worry like that." Sumire was expecting Mikan to tease her back for calling her baka, but Mikan continue to stay silent. BAKA!

Everyone turned their head toward the door; there stood Hotaru with her Baka-gun. "You shouldn't cover the doorway like that," she said and walked toward Mikan. Mikan gave a small smiled toward Hotaru; however it was her normal cheery smile.

"Ohayo, Imai-san!" greeted Mikan. Everyone was shocked. "Ano…Imai-san where is my seat?" Hotaru pointed toward the 3 seat in the back row. "Arigatou!" Mikan made her way through the clueless crowd.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Unfortunately when Sakura-san bumped her head, it caused her to have amnesia," explained the doctor to Narumi-sensei. "The bad news is that it seems to have wiped out all of her memory, however judging from the tests we ran that this should only be temporarily."

Narumi thanked the doctor with a bow and walked out of his office. Everyone was waiting outside; they saw Narumi's facial expression that it wasn't good news. "Seems like Mikan is suffering from amnesia, her memory is wiped clean except for the academics types. (Stuff learnt at school) The doctor said it should only be temporarily."

"How do we tell everyone at school?" asked Inchou.

"They'll probably notice themselves, she's a totally different Mikan" said Tsubasa. Natsume turned away and made his way to the exit, Ruka following behind. Everyone looked as Natsume walked away, knowing that he was in the most pain.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Inchou just finished explaining everything to the class when Natsume and Ruka walked in. They made their way to their seat like they do every day. The sat down next to Mikan, none of the three were talking to each other. The class just stared at them, this was indeed very weird. Normally Mikan would happily greeted Ruka and Natsume, Ruka would give a happy greeting in return while Natsume would say something and start arguing with Mikan.

Days and weeks passed, everyone is trying to get Mikan to remember them. They spent most of the time retelling stories. Mikan continued with her fighting spirit, she listens to all the stories told to her but yet there were no different. Mikan still couldn't remember anything.

The Alice Academy's 150th Anniversary has just ended. Unfortunately due to the accident that occurred to Mikan, the class decided to withdraw from it, and spent the preparing time recapping Mikan's memory. The unhappy Hotaru went back to her old way, firing at Mikan with her Baka-gun. Apparently it helps her relieve her anger from losing so much rabbits.

Since the Anniversary celebration was over, school has started again. It was maths time; everyone was quiet and obedient because of Jinno-sensei. Unlike Narumi-sensei, Jinno was someone who you don't want to get punishment from. His Alice is lightning, which he uses to punish disobedient children. For Mikan, this was the first time she had him. She didn't know much about him because none of the students like to talk about him.

Jinno-sensei was explaining some boring things about equations and how to solve it, when snoring can be heard coming from the back. When he turned around, there seating in the 3rd seat in the back row was a sleeping brunette. Jinno-sensei doesn't like Mikan very much, and would find any reason to punish her. Using his Alice to punish her was quite useless considering she had the nullification Alice. Jinno-sensei walked toward the back of the room. Everyone was making small, common noises like coughing or sneezing, hoping that Mikan would hear it and wake up. There was no one sitting next to her to help her wake up either, Natsume and Ruka were jigging class again.

"Ah…I want more ham-bur-ger…" said the sleeping Mikan. Jinno-sensei slammed a text book next to Mikan, which cause her to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that everyone in class was looking at her. They were all pointing to her left, she turned her head and there stood an angry Jinno-sensei. Mikan froze, even though she doesn't remember how much she feared Jinno-sensei, she still couldn't face him.

"I see that you find my lesson boring," he said as lighting start zapping out of a wand-like stick he was holding in his left hand. "I would zap you right now, but because of that Alice you have, it would just be a waste of time. I might as well punish you like I always do. Go and collect all of the Academy's Barf Bin immediately." Happy with his decision he returned to the front.

Mikan looked outside the classroom window. It was raining heavily, and considering how big the academy is, it would take forever. Scared of what Jinno-sensei might do if she didn't listen to him, she got out of her seat and made her way to the door. On the way down, she stopped walking when Hotaru grabbed her hand.

"I don't think that you are considering Mikan's health when you gave her that punishment," Hotaru calmly said as she placed her finished work to one side. Everyone turned their head toward Hotaru, knowing what might happen next. "Mikan has just left the hospital for only 17 days; working in the rain would only send her back there."

Jinno-sensei and everyone else could not believe what they had heard. Mikan stared at Hotaru, even though she can't remember her, Mikan knew that Hotaru was someone special to her. Jinno-sensei made his way towards Mikan and Hotaru. Everyone was watching in silent, some even held their breath.

"Imai-san, how many times have I reminded you not to place yourself side by side with troublemakers? Since you are one of the possible candidates for a position as the academy's student principals, you should know better but to judge a teacher's punishment." He looked at Hotaru who was staring blankly to the front of the room.

"Who I hang out with is none of your business," she replied, causing every students in the room to hold their breath. She was in for it; there was no way in saving her. "Just because I am a candidate for student principal does not mean I'm not allowed to have friends."

Jinno-sensei was furious at Hotaru. He had never had a student talk back to him in that way ever. "Imai-san, I am going to punish you for disrespecting a teacher." With that said, the lightning in his stick became stronger; Hotaru continued to sit in her seat looking at the front of the room. Jinno-sensei raised his arm, and then pointing it toward Hotaru.

Everyone gasped; this was the first time that Hotaru got punished by a teacher. The lightning was so bright that no one could see what was happening. The lightning stopped! On the floor next to Hotaru was a panting Mikan, her appearance showed that she was the one who got hit by the lightning instead of Hotaru.

"What! Mikan got hit!" "No way! She's nullification!" people started whispering to each other. No one understood what had happened, how was Mikan hit? The bell rang, signalling lunchtime. Jinno-sensei was as shocked as everyone else.

"Let's say that you received your punishment for sleeping in class. Class dismissed." He gathered his things and walked out of the room. Everyone stayed in their seat, still trying to take in of what just happened. No one dared to move. The door opened and in stepped Ruka and Natsume. They had a confuse look on their face, when they saw that the class are still in their seats. Finally Iinchou broke the awkward silent.

"Mikan, daijabou?" he asked as he helped Mikan up. Due to the fact that she was on the ground, Natsume and Ruka didn't see her. When she stood up, they could see that she was wounded. Hotaru got up from her seat and faced her friend. BAKA! Hotaru fired her Baka-gun at Mikan. Mikan rubbed her head; tears filled Mikan's eyes as she hugged her best friend.

"I still don't remember you, but I know that you are special to me, Hotaru." Mikan said through her sob. After a while of crying and hugging, Hotaru and Iinchou took Mikan to see the nurse. When they left the room, everyone went back to the way they used to. There were student running on walls, floating in the air, music being played and drawing coming to life. Natsume and Ruka were still where they were.

"What happened here?" asked Ruka. He turned to look at Koko, hoping that he would give him an answer. It took a while, but eventually Koko explained to Natsume and Ruka about the incident and how Mikan was zapped by Jinno-sensei. (But when Koko explained it, he called Jinno, JinJin)

_**~Hospital~**_

"It seems that because Miss Sakura has forgotten everything, she has also forgotten how to activate her Alice. After doing some test, I am confident enough to say that her nullification Alice is still within her somewhere." Explained the doctor to Narumi.

"I see, is there a way to get her Alice working again?" he asked the doctor.

Narumi walked out of the hospital and toward Mikan, Hotaru and Iinchou who were waiting on a bench outside. When the three saw him, they immediately asked him what was wrong with Mikan's Alice.

"The doctor said that before the incident, you have learnt how to control your Alice. Due to the fact that you have now forgotten everything, you have also forgotten how to reactivate your Alice. However you are still able to stay in the academy due to the fact that your Alice is still within you, somewhere. The only way to reactivate your Alice is to get your memory back." He explained to Mikan. Hotaru and Iinchou were listening closely to what Narumi was saying; they were relieved to hear that Mikan could stay at the academy.

"So if I remember, my Alice would come back?" Mikan asked Narumi, he just gave her a nod. "The only way to get my Alice back is to remember," thought Mikan.

***End of Chapter 3***

_Review please, I accept criticism and suggestions. So don't worry about hurting my feelings, but tried not to be so cruel. My heart is still fragile. Excuse my grammar mistakes! Thank you!_

**NOTE: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all that I own is this storyline!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Remember Again…BUT!

**Forget You…Never!**

_Hi everyone, as i promised the new Chapter! I was in my writing mood so that's why i was able to update fast! Hope you enjoy it! _

_Review please, I accept criticism and suggestions. So don't worry about hurting my feelings, but tried not to be so cruel. My heart is still fragile. Excuse my grammar mistakes! Thank you!_

_JeniiBAR  
_

**Chapter 4: I Remember Again…BUT!**

_**~Natsume's POV~**_

"You are still able to stay in the academy due to the fact that your Alice is still within you, somewhere." When I heard those words from that pervert's mouth, my heart slowed down. I'm gladded that she is ok, and will remain by my side. After reassuring that she was ok, I made my journey back to my dorm. I never want to see her hurt anymore; I don't want to see the one I care about most get hurt over and over again. I want to protect her, even if it means I have to die.

_**~Normal POV~**_

_**~S.A. Classroom~**_

"So if you remember again, your Alice would come back?" asked Tsubasa. He was swinging on his chair sucking a lollipop. "Hmm…how are we going to get Mikan's Memory back?" Everyone thought for a moment, trying to come up with ways that could help get Mikan's memories back.

"Why don't we just retell her, the missing memories?" asked Misaki. Everyone nodded, agreeing that it was a good plan. They were about to leave to gather some materials like the welcoming banner, photo albums and the costumes from the RPG when Mikan stopped them.

"Arigatou minna! But, everyone is Class B has already tried that, I still don't remember anything," she explained. Disappointed that a good planned failed before it even started, everyone went back to thinking of a plan.

10 minutes…20 minutes…30 minutes passed. Still nothing popped up into people's mind. When all hopes were gone, Tsubasa fell off his chair and hit his head.

"Tsubasa-sempai, daijoubo?" Mikan asked as she helped her sempai back onto his chair.

"Airigatou, I fine." He started rubbing his head to smooth the soreness when a thought came to his mind. "Minna, I've thought of a perfect plan." Everyone gathered around Tsubasa to hear what he had to say. "Before I tell what the plan is, Mikan I need you to promise me that you'll agree and bare with us."

Mikan stared at her sempai; suspicions started forming in her head. In the end, Mikan gave him a nod.

"Ok, now that Mikan has agreed with the plan, I'll tell you it. Since it was due to Mikan hitting her head that cause her to have amnesia, why don't we just hit her head again?" he asked. Everyone stared at him with cold eyes, Mikan's eyes was the coldest. Proud that he thought of the plan, Tsubasa didn't notice the stares and kept on explaining the plan. "I mean, like in those Korean dramas, when the main character gets involved in an accident and get amnesia and recovers by being…" He was interrupted when Misaki slapped him on the back of his head, making him fall of the chair again.

"How could you think of hitting our Mikan," she said while stoking Mikan's hair like how people stoke a cat's fur. Everyone eventually gave up, and went back to what they were originally doing.

"Arigatou minna, even though you couldn't think of anything. Arigatou for caring about me." Mikan announced to the class before she left. Everyone gave her a warm smile and waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. Since Mikan was the only one in Elementary Division Class B, she was walking alone. On her way back she took the wrong turn without knowing, after a while she ended up at the Sakura tree. Under the tree was Natsume, lying down with a manga over his face. Mikan decided to walked up to ask Natsume and ask for directions. When she saw Natsume lying under the tree, she thought that he was sleeping so she just took a seat next to him. "Hyuuga-kun, I know that you are sleeping, but can I talk to you?" she said.

_**~Natsume's POV~**_

Ah…great! I wonder who is stupid enough to sit next to me, disturbing my peace and quiet. When I find out whom it is I'm going to burn them to…

"Hyuuga-kun, I know that you are sleeping, but can I talk to you?" That's Pokka-dots voice, why is she doing here and most importantly why is she still calling me "Hyuuga". Since this stupid girl thought that I was sleeping I'll just continue to act like it.

"Hyuuga-kun…? I guess he really is sleeping. You know, I'm really scared right now. What if I never get my memory back, does that mean I have to leave the Academy and all my friends…" I could hear that her voice broke because she was crying. I wanted to put my arms around her, but if I do she'll stop talking to me. Ever since she lost her memory, she's been ignoring me. I wouldn't even mind if she argued with me.

"Even though I don't remember much about people, but I feel really happy when I'm with them. Even you Hyuuga-kun, sometimes I get this really cold aura around you but I can also feel like you really care for me. I really wish I can remember, I want to remember everything about Hotaru, Iinchou, Nogi-kun and even seaweed-head." What? Where's my name in that list, that's it I'm getting up.

"Natsume-kun!" huh…? She…she just called me Natsume. I couldn't help but smile, I hope that she didn't see it or my charade is over. "For some reason, I want to remember about you the most. For some weird reason, I want to call you Natsume-kun instead of Hyuuga. But it seems like we're not that close so I stuck with Hyuuga-kun." I could feel blush forming on my face, but I had to remain still. This was getting harder; all I want to do now is hug her.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun. Ja ne!" I felt her moving beside me, I expect her to leave but instead she bent down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I must have been blushing really hard, because my cheeks were burning. When I was certain she had left I sat up! I wiped away some of the sweats that formed when she kissed me. I was blushing hard.

_**~Normal POV~**_

After 45 minutes, of mindless walking Mikan reached the edge of the Northern Woods. (Of course she didn't realised it) "Ah…I'm lost" Mikan said as she looked around her. "I should have woken Hyuuga-kun and asked for directions." Mikan followed the edge of the woods, looking around hoping to find someone for help. It has been a month since the incident, so Mikan still couldn't remember her way around the academy. She was about to give up when she heard a chopping noise. It sounded like someone chopping wood, happy to have finally found someone for help she ran toward the direction of the noise.

While Mikan was lost near the Northern Woods; everyone was going on with their own routine when Tsubasa came running into the classroom. "Mikan, I thought of a really good plan!" Tsubasa shouted. BAKA! Hotaru fired her Baka-gun at Tsubasa. "You are too noisy!" she said to him, and return to her inventing.

"Ah…Imai-san, where is Mikan?" asked Misaki who walked in after Tsubasa.

"Don't know, she hasn't returned yet," Hotaru replied as she hammered a nail into her invention.

"What?! Mikan left 1 hour ago, how can she not be back yet?" Tsubasa said as he got up rubbing his sore head. "Ah…how does Mikan live through that?" BAKA! He got hit again by Hotaru. "You are still noisy!"

"Did you say that Mikan left 1 hour ago, that's weird where could she be then," Ruka said. Everyone thought for a moment, and eventually decided to go search for her. They split themselves into pairs and were given a communicator each by Hotaru, of course she charge then 10 rabbits each as rental fees. (The pairs are Anna and Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru, Misaki and Tsubasa and Iinchou with Koko)

Mikan continued to follow the chopping sound when she approached a wooden cottage; she looked around hoping to see someone that could help her. Disappointment hovered her when she realise that there was no one there except for a teddy bear holding an axe. Mikan suddenly realised that the teddy bear was moving and he was the one who was chopping woods. Thinking that the teddy bear was cute, she approached it hoping to receive assistance. Mikan also didn't know anything about Mr Bear, her friends didn't think that Mikan would encounter Mr Bear so didn't bother wasting their breath on him.

"Ano…Teddy bear-san," she called out to the bear; it turned around and saw Mikan. "I'm kind of lost…could you help me get by to my class room. I'm in the Elementary Division Class B, Sakura Mikan." Mr Bear walked toward Mikan, who thought that he was going to assist her but instead he kicked her sending her flying in the air.

Hotaru was holding a remote-liked object in her hand. "What's that thing in your hand Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

_***Hotaru Invention Corner***_

_"Invention #121-The Missing-Baka-Finder. Can find anyone you want by identifying their voices. Works better on Bakas.!" _

Ruka just stood there staring at Hotaru when a scream could be heard. The remote started and a panda face popped up on the screen. "Voice belongs to Baka Sakura Mikan. Location, Northern Forest." It explained and turned off.

Hotaru reached for her panda communicator and turned it on. "The baka is at the Bear's house, I repeat the baka is at the bear's house." With that everyone ran toward Mr Bear's cottage where Mikan was constantly been beaten by Mr Bear. Finally, what seems like centuries later to Mikan, the others finally arrived. When Mr Bear saw Tsubasa-sempai he dropped Mikan and went back to his wood chopping like nothing happened.

"Mikan, daijabou?" Tsubasa asked her. She gave nod and passed out. Apparently the continuous hit from bear had knocked her out. "MIKAN!"

_**~Mikan POV~**_

I opened my eyes, and again I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. My head ached like hell; I try to sit myself up when a pair of hands helped me. I turned over to see who it was; there standing next to me was Hyuuga-kun. Why was he here, where am I right now?

"Oi...Pokka-dots! Why are you staring at me?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to ask him where everyone else was but then the door slide open and Narumi-sensei came in along with the whole class.

"Mikan, daijabou?" he asked. "You injured your head again, don't tell me you forgotten who I am?" he asked as he shocked me gently.

"Narumi-sensei, you're still as melodramatic as I remembered!" I replied, and then something struck me. I remember Narumi-sensei being over dramatic; I remember when he allowed me to call him "otou-san". I looked around the room, and saw very familiar faces. "Narumi-sensei…used your Alice on me."

Narumi-sensei gave me a puzzled look, but just shrugged it off. He then used his Alice on me and I tried to use my Nullification.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Mikan-chan, daijabou?" Narumi-sensei asked. Mikan opened her eyes and everyone stared at her, wondering what was going on. "Sensei, did you use your Alice just then?" she asked him, and he nod in reply.

Then it hit Narumi-sensei. "Mikan you remembered? Your Alice is back?" He picked Mikan up and everyone started cheering. People started lining up asking Mikan about a certain memory, and getting her to explain it to them proving that she remembers them. Natsume was the last person in the line, apparently Hotaru forced him in.

"When we first met," he said coldly. Mikan stared at him and then answered. "I met Hyuuga-kun in the hospital one month ago!" Everyone was shocked! That wasn't the answer that they were expecting.

***End of Chapter 4***

**NOTE: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all that I own is this storyline!**

_Special thanks to these people [no order]: _

* xXSakura TenshiXx

* BenDanFAn's

* Kazu-neko

* Shortstory-writer

* -i-am-worthy-

* Chrisca123456789

* Sakurei Mizuki

* Bunnyjumps

* Shadesofgreen13

* yonne1104

* CutiePrincessPikachu

* -mei090-iii

* kwiishtiin04

* dijanexryoma-kun

* Moonlightnin

* JuSt To RaNdOm

* The Hopeless Wanderlust

* Nightraven54

* Honki No Shika

* Greentulip

* Randomanime456 [Alert]


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck With Natsume kun

**Forget You…Never!**

_Hey there everyone! Chapter 5 is here, I so sorry for the delay. Just been busy lately. I hope that this chapter has reached your expectation, I tried really hard. Please review. JeniiBAR._

**Chapter 5: Stuck With Natsume-kun**

_**~Natsume's POV~**_

Finally it was my turn, I couldn't think of any special occasion considering people took most of it already. I didn't want to participate in this childish event, but Imai-san pushed me into the line. To be honest, deep down inside I do want to hear her retelling events that only included me. Then it hit me, the perfect event. I straighten my face so no one could tell what I was feeling. "When we first met," I said in my cold-emotionless tone.

Mikan stared at me for a while; I could see that she was trying to remember. Why is it taking her so long, it was the same day that she adopted the nick name "Pokka-dots", something she still remembered up until the incident. Finally a smiled appeared on her face and the answer came out of her mouth, "I met Hyuuga-kun in the hospital one month ago!

What? Why is she still calling me Hyuuga-kun? I stood there, staring at that innocent smiling face. It felt like someone had just slapped me right across the face, the only thing running through my head were four words. "She doesn't remember me!"

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Mikan-chan, when did you meet me?" asked Narumi-sensei in a very concerned tone. Everyone knew that she met Narumi and Natsume on the same day. Everyone stood in silent, waiting for an answer to come out.

"Narumi-sensei, we met when I was trying to visit Hotaru but was almost kidnapped by two bad guys," she replied. Everyone looked at her, what was going on? Others started to ask events which included Natsume; Mikan retold every story each time leaving out section which focused on Natsume.

"It seems like Mikan is now suffering from partial amnesia, this means that she remembers everything except for a certain thing, event or someone. It seems like that gap is Hyuuga-kun," Narumi explained to Hotaru, Natsume, Iinchou, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki who remained behind, everyone had already left for their dorm, it was 11pm and they still had school tomorrow. Everyone turned their head to face Natsume; he was looking down to the ground causing his bangs to cover his face so no one could see what he was feeling.

Natsume turned around and made his way to the exit, Ruka followed him. They walked for a while before reaching a familiar Sakura tree. Both of the boys say under it, looking up at the moon and stars. Ruka knew how Natsume feels toward Mikan; even though Natsume never talks about it he knew that his best friend was hurting.

- "Natsume, daijabou?"

- "Oh…I'm alright."

- "You don't have to pretend, its only you and me here."

- "That baka! Why must I be that gap? Why am I the only one she doesn't remember?"

- "Maybe it's because you are someone special to her. Don't give up Natsume, gambette!" Raku clenched his fist and smiled.

- "I don't want to see her without her smiles anymore. I want to be there and protect her, I want to protect the one I love."

_**~Next Day~**_

"AHHHH…!" Mikan screamed as she scrabbled out of bed. Even though she got her memory back, her daily routine was still the same. She was running around her room gathering all the things she needed for today's lessons and shoving it into her bag, she quickly groomed herself and ran toward her classroom. Luckily today she had Narumi for first lesson, so she wouldn't get in to trouble. She quickly turned at the last corner and opened the door to her classroom.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan," said the smiling Narumi-sensei. Mikan walked into the class, the first thing she noticed was that people weren't sitting in their usual seats, the second thing that caught her eyes was that each person was handcuffed to the person sitting next to them.

"Ano…sensei, what's going on here?" Mikan asked Narumi. He gave her a light smile and bent down so that his face is at her level. "Mikan, we're starting a new project. The assignment states that you have to be handcuffed to someone for 2 days. Since you came late, you have to be handcuffed to the person leftover." He explained and placed on handcuffed onto her hand.

"Eh! What a weird assignment! Who's my partner then…is it HOTARU!" Mikan ran over to her best friend, ready to secure the handcuff onto Hotaru's hand. BAKA! Hotaru fired her Baka-gun at Mikan; she then raised her left hand which already has a handcuff on it! Sitting to her left was Ruka, he looked rather uncomfortable and there was a small amount of blush on his cheeks.

"EH! Hotaru already have Ruka-pyon. How about Iinchou?" she turned around and saw that Iinchou was already handcuffed to Sumire, who was very upset about it. "This isn't fair, I wanted to be handcuffed with Ruka or Natsume!" she complained. BAKA!

"Would you stop complaining, you're making my head hurt," Hotaru said while continuing to fix up her invention. Mikan looked around and noticed that everyone was already handcuffed to someone. She turned to Narumi-sensei and was going to ask who her partner was, but then the door opened. In step Natsume, everyone look toward his direction. Curious to why Natsume was here, he was always skipping Narumi's classes.

SNAP! Narumi grabbed Mikan's second handcuffed and placed it onto Natsume's hand; both Natsume and Mikan stared at him with a surprised look. "OI…pervert what the hell is this?" Natsume asked Narumi.

"Hehehe, Mikan meet your partner," Narumi introduced. Natsume produced a flame in his hand and tried to burn his way out of the cuffs. "Oh, these cuffs are Alice proof. There is no Alice that can damage it. Have fun!" Narumi packed up his things and ran out of the room knowing that if he stayed another second, his beautiful blonde hair is going to turn charcoal black.

"Hyuuga-kun, maite!" Mikan shouted. She was finding it hard to catch up to Natsume who was running. When they got to the steps at the exit of the building, Mikan tripped and fell flat on her face. Natsume walked over to the crying brunette to help her up. Mikan ignored his gesture and stayed sitting on the ground. Annoyed, Natsume also sat down so that they are levelled with each other.

"Oi, Pokka-dots! Are you just going to sit there for the rest of the day?" he asked her. She just poked her tongue out and turned away. Natsume noticed that Mikan's knee was bleeding; he grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Mikan. She took it and wiped away the tears from her face. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office to get a bandaid."

The nurse disinfected Mikan's wound and placed a strawberry-printed bandaid onto her knee. A little flashback occurred in her mind. She was locked inside a dark area with someone; the face of the other person was blurred so she couldn't figure out who it was. The person lifted her skirt and saw that she was wearing strawberry-printed underwear.

After leaving the nurse's office they both sat under the Sakura tree, neither of them spoke. They just sat there watching the clouds float by. Mikan couldn't stand the silent, so she decided to start a conversation.

- "Ano…Hyuuga-kun…Gomen!"

- "For what? You weren't the one who picked me to be handcuffed with you."

- "No, not that. I'm sorry I don't remember you. I don't know why, I tried my best to remember you, but nothing comes to mind. Thank you for not being mad"

- "Whatever, I was just too lazy to be angry."

At that moment another flashback occurred in her head. She was sitting at this exact tree with someone whose face was also blurred. She was thanking him for something and he replied with the line "I was just lazy." Mikan held her head; the quick flashback was giving her a headache.

"Oi…Pokka-dot. Daijabou?" Natsume saw that Mikan was in pain. He went over to see what was wrong. Mikan continued to hold her head, more flashbacks were occurring. There was a flashback of her waiting at the Sakura tree all night; she was waiting for someone important…waiting to tell that important person something. Then another flashback came, she was sitting under a tree and on the other side was that same mysterious person. They were talking about something she couldn't remember, but the conversation was making her happy. _(Referring to when Mikan and Natsume was talking about not being about to participate in the School Festival) _The flashback ended and Mikan headache disappeared, she opened her eyes. There in front of her were two worried red-coloured eyes staring straight at her. "Oi…daijabou?"

"Uh…I'm ok. Sorry for making you worried, I'm ok now," she replied and a smile appeared on her face. Natsume relieved when he saw her smile. "What happened just then?" he asked her as he position himself next to her.

"Nothing, just a little headache." She replied. Natsume knew very well that it wasn't just a small headache, but decided not to pressure her. They both went back to their awkward silent, the sun started to set. Mikan and Natsume have fallen asleep; Mikan's head was resting on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume was the first to wake; he turned his head and saw Mikan leaning on him. A small amount of blush appeared on his cheeks, at that moment Mikan also awaken.

"Oi…Pokka-dots!" Natsume said. Mikan released what position they were in and shot to her feet with embarrassment. She turned away so that Natsume couldn't see her blushing. Natsume got up and started stretching his arms. "How much do you weigh, my arms are asleep because of you."

"HYUUGA-KUN! That's mean; you shouldn't say that to a girl!" Mikan screamed while waving her hands in the air like a maniac. Natsume just ignored her and start walking toward the dining hall, dragging the blushing brunette behind him. While on the way, something struck Mikan and she came to a sudden halt. Natsume noticed her sudden stop when he was pulled back by the handcuff.

- "Ano…Hyuuga-kun. Whose room are we going to sleep in?" Blush

- "Mine."

- "What! I can't stay in a boy's room!" Blush

- "What's the big deal, it's not like it your first time."

- "What? I didn't hear you."

- "Nothing. Mine is a special room, yours is a single. You do the maths."

Sensing defeat, Mikan gave up and followed Natsume to the dining hall. That night, just as Natsume said they both stayed in Natsume's room. Mikan stepped in and looked around, for some reason she had a feeling that she's been in this room already. Scared of being humiliated if she asked him if she's been here before, she kept it quiet.

That night, Mikan kept having continuous flashbacks in her dreams. There were ones where she was at central town, and she gave a hallowon box to someone. Then there was one where she was dancing with someone under a huge Christmas, it then changed to one when someone kissed her. The flashback was moving quickly in her head, making it hurt again. However Mikan couldn't snap out of her sleep.

Natsume noticed Mikan squirming beside him. He woke up and saw that Mikan looked like she was having a nightmare. Sweat was forming on her forehead; her brows were pulled together while her hands were scrunching her blanket. Natsume shook Mikan trying to get her to wake up, he then pulled his arms around her.

"You're ok…I'm here. I'll protect you, don't worry" he said over and over again. This calmed Mikan down, and eventually she dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Natsume worried that if he let go she might start having her night mare again, continued to hug her. They stayed in that position throughout the night.

***End of Chapter 5***

_Review please, I accept criticism and suggestions. So don't worry about hurting my feelings, but tried not to be so cruel. My heart is still fragile. Excuse my grammar mistakes!_

_Special Thanks heaps to:_

_Randomanime456_

_Greentulip _

_mangalover128_

_nijina _

_Nightraven_

_Hotaru-kichi_

_BloodyCherryBlossom_

_Managalover128_

_The Hopeless Wanderlust_

_gummyworm08_

_managaandina_

_Honki no Shika  
_

**NOTE: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all that I own is this storyline!**


	6. Chapter 6: Incomplete Picture!

**Forget You…Never!**

_Hey there everyone. Thank You for waiting so patiently for this chapter. Senior year is no joke…there's a lot to do. Plus i was having trouble uploading it. I'll try my best to post the next chapter ASAP! Thanks again and enjoy my story._

_JeniiBAR_

**Chapter 6: Incomplete Picture!**

_**~Mikan's POV~**_

Why is it that the person I want to remember the most, I can't? Why do I keep having these unknown flashbacks? The thoughts kept running through my head. There was still so much I don't know about myself. I know that there's someone that is very special to me, but who is it? Who is the person who makes me feel safe when I'm with him.

_**~Normal POV~**_

The sun shone through the window landing on the hugging couple on the bed. With the light shinning directly to her eyes, Mikan made the attempt of getting up. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids, she blinked a couple of time to try to clear up her morning vision. When she could finally see clearly she noticed Natsume's face only a couple of centimetres away from hers. Her cheeks started to blush furiously when she noticed that he was hugging her. Mikan tried not to make and sudden movement, afraid of waking up Natsume.

"Ah…he looks just like child when he sleeps." She thought, Mikan continued looking at the sleeping Natsume in front of her. The awake-Natsume would always carry an emotionless face with cold eyes, the sleeping-Natsume looks like he's at peace. Flashbacks occurred again in Mikan's head, this time she was waiting in a room with someone who was sleeping on the couch. It then changed to her being in some sort of warehouse with the same sleeping person next to her and the last one was of her in a dark room, sleeping with that person on a bed. The flashback made Mikan's head hurt again, she moved her arm to hold her head. Natsume woke up because of Mikan's sudden movement. He saw Mikan's face in pain, and immediately sat up.

"Daijabou?" he asked her. Mikan slowly calmed down when the flashback stopped. She let go of her head and gave a small nod. Natsume was getting worried now, since yesterday Mikan has been acting weird. She is constantly in pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. After a while Mikan sat up and looked at Natsume.

"Ano…why were you hugging me?" she asked. They both turned away so neither was looking at each other, their cheeks blushing. Natsume cleared his throat and spoke. "I was scared that you'll kick me of the bed, so I hugged you. If I'm going down, then so are you," he lied. He got up and walked to his wardrobe, pulling Mikan with him. Mikan was unprepared when Natsume moved, so she fell off the bed.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. You get changed outside. Peep and I'll burn you!" he said while Mikan grabbed her uniform from her bag. They walked to the bathroom where Natsume entered. On the way to school, they met up with Hotaru and Ruka. Hotaru was riding her duck-scooter as always, making Ruka running like crazy just to try and keep up.

"HOTARU!" Mikan ran toward her best friend but fell back when the handcuffs pulled her back. Hotaru and Ruka made their way toward Mikan and Natsume, Ruka was panting heavily when he reached them. "Ohayo Hotaru, Ruka-pyon" Mikan greeted with a smile. All four of them made their way to the classroom, Hotaru going a normal speed so Ruka just needed to walk beside her. Hotaru and Ruka walked into the classroom, but Natsume dragged Mikan away from the door.

"Oi…Hyuuga-Kun. The classroom is that way!" Mikan shouted but Natsume just kept walking. Ruka saw that Natsume was walking off and tried to followed, but Hotaru pulled him back to the classroom. First period was Narumi-sensei's class, so Natsume decided to jig it. They walked a while in silent, only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. Natsume and Mikan turned a corner, and there stood 3 senior students. Natsume turned around to walk away, but was spotted by them.

"Oi...Natsume! Nice charm bracelet, did it come with the idiot or did you have to pay extra?" a boy with blue hair teased, the 3 seniors started laughing. "Tell me where you got it; I want someone to play with too."

This made Natsume very angry; he wouldn't let someone as low as those seniors mock the person he liked. Flames appeared, surrounding the 3 seniors. All of them had a surprised expression on their faces; sweats were forming on their forehead as they tried to find a way to escaped. Natsume smirked at the 3 seniors, and then something tugged at his arms. He turned around and saw Mikan; her eyes were filled with fear and tears.

"Hyuuga-kun, don't hurt them," she pleaded him. Not wanting to see her burst into tears, he turned off the flames. The 3 seniors fell to the ground, panting with relief. When they saw Natsume glared at them, they got up and ran away as fast as they could. Natsume kept walking like nothing had happen. Mikan was surprised that Natsume didn't feel any regret of what he just did.

- "Hyuuga-kun, why did you do that for? You could have hurt them or worst killed them."

- "So…? People like them deserve to die."

- "I know they were jerks, but that doesn't make it okay for you to do that to them."

- "So it's okay for them to make fun of you! To call you names and say that you are a "play-toy"!"

Natsume was very angry, Mikan just stood there in silent. He turned around and continued to walk. Then he heard a noise coming from the trees, he then saw a figure running pass. "Oi…you have some guts to come back!" he shouted in the direction of the trees, assuming it was the 3 seniors. Then a figure stepped forward, and it definitely wasn't the 3 seniors from back then.

"Reo! What are you doing here?" he asked the red-head in front of him. Reo just smirked and walked toward Natsume and Mikan. He touched his ears, loosening his earring. Reo's Alice is the voice pheromone, which means he can use his voice to control people.

"You are just a pathetic brat. Once the academy thinks you are useless, they'll just take your friends, one by one. You can't protect them forever, but I can help protect them. All you have to do is join me and my team," said Reo

Natsume stared at Reo with spaced-out eyes. With a smirk n his face, Reo took another step toward Natsume and Mikan. "As if I'll partner up with someone as pathetic as you!" Natsume replied, and with that flames appeared on Reo's shoes. Two men in black suites appeared out from behind the trees, they tried to help their leader extinguish the flames.

"Reo, didn't you used your Alice just them?" asked a man with black, shoulder-length, wavy hair.

"Yes, but I don't know why he didn't have any affect. I know that the other brat has the nullification. But…," Reo stared at the two students in front of him. This wasn't going the way he planned, but he just couldn't work out what went wrong.

"Coward as always, since it's clear you have men hidden behind those trees. Why don't you just call them out," Natsume interrupted Reo's thought. The forest caught on fire and 4 more men came rushing out, coughing and panting because of the smoke. When Natsume was confident that there were no more men hidden in the forest the fire went out leaving some burnt trees behind.

_**~Teacher's Staffroom~**_

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!" All the teachers in the staffroom turned their head toward the door, and then in came a panting Fukutan-sensei. He quickly scanned the room trying to fine the blonde-headed teacher. He ran toward Narumi-sensei's table and panted.

"What is it now Fukutan-sensei did the kids tied you up again?" Narumi-sensei questioned sarcastically. The panting teacher took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to answer back.

"There was a disturbance in the security system. I went to check it and it said that Reo and some of his men have broken into the school." Fukutan-sensei took another deep breath before continuing. "Just then while I was _teaching_ your homeroom, I saw smoke coming from the Eastern Forest. I think that Natsume and Reo are together."

"WHAT!" every teacher in the room crowded around Narumi-sensei's table. Narumi-sensei was deep in thought, trying to find a suitable solution. He shot out of his chair and ran toward the door, Misaki-sensei and Jinno-sensei followed.

**~Back to where Mikan and Natsume are~**

Reo's men were now attacking Natsume and Mikan. Natsume was standing in front of Mikan trying his best to protect her. Mikan could see that he was getting tired. This was definitely an unfair battle, 6 grown men attacking 2 ten-year-olds.

Natsume couldn't do any contact fighting because he had Mikan chained to his hand. So he was shooting fireballs everywhere. Left, right, left and then right. This was waring him out badly. "Oi, is that the best you got? I'm getting bored," Natsume said as he faked a yawn.

When things look like it was going to get worst Mikan had a flashback. She was lying in a warehouse with Sumire and someone. It then changed to her helping someone walked as they tried to escape. Mikan held her head as she screamed in pain. Unlike the other time she had the flashback; this one wasn't stopping and was causing her immense pain.

Natsume turned around when he heard Mikan screaming. A man with a plant-controlling Alice wiped the distracted Natsume with his vines. The man next to him then blast Natsume with his water Alice causing Natsume to fly into a nearby tree. (The handcuff was long, so Mikan didn't move from her spot.)

Reo walked over to the half-conscious Natsume, he used his foot to turn Natsume's head toward his direction and laughed. Natsume tried to stand up by was kicked back down by Reo. "I never thought that I'll see the day when the famous Black-Cat would be lying at my foot." Reo said and gave a small evil chuckle.

Mikan was still holding her head in pain, she finally opened her eyes. Her vision was blurring, all she saw was two figures near a tree. Mikan shut her eyes again as more flashback came into her head. She was standing in front of someone, and they said "Don't come any further toward the darkness". Then photographic like pictures started to run through her head, it was images of the same person but their face was blurred.

Reo pick Natsume up by the hand, causing Natsume to give out a small scream of pain. Reo stared into his angry-red eyes. He turned to look at a white-headed guy wearing glasses and back at Natsume. "That guy there is called Shou, he has the pain Alice. I'm going to let him have a little fun with you." Reo turned toward Shou and gave a nod. Shou took off his glasses and Natsume start screaming in pain.

_**~Mikan's POV~**_

Make it stop, make the pain go away. Please, help me! Anyone, please! It hurts, it hurts. The images in my head continued spinning. Who are you? Do I know you? Why can't I remember you? Then I heard a scream, it was a scream of pain. The images slowed down, and the face began to reveal itself. The pain is disappearing, slowly my head started to lighten. Then I heard another scream, it was louder than the before one. The picture disappeared and then reappeared revealing…! My eyes shot open and I saw him lying in pain.

"NATSUME!" I screamed.

***End of Chapter 6***

_**Special Thanks To [no particular order]:**_

_Sister-forever_

_Rigoudon_

_Sakura183_

_.sHiRuNeKo.16'reniCx_

_Dijanexryom-kun_

_Greentulip_

_Kiers_

microbeateria

nightraven54

_Review please, I accept criticism and suggestions. So don't worry about hurting my feelings, but tried not to be so cruel. My heart is still fragile. Excuse my grammar mistakes! Thank you!_

**NOTE: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all that I own is this storyline and the character Shou!**


	7. FINALChapter 7: Forget You? Never!

**Forget You…Never!**

**[FINAL CHAPERTER] Chapter 7: Forget You…Never! **

"NATSUME!"

There, lying only a metre from her was the person she had forgotten. The one she cared for the most, and will continue to love until the day she died. However even then, she would continue to love him. A sharp pain in her heart appeared, when she remembered moments she had experienced with that person. Tears started trailing down her cheeks, as she struggled to get back onto her feet.

Natsume turned his head so that he was facing Mikan. Her face was covered in salted water, as tears continued to run down her cheeks. The brunette lifted her face, and their eyes met. At that moment it was like they were the only ones in the world. All the pain that they were enduring disappeared as a soft silent float through the air. Even though nothing was said, in that short moment alone their feelings for one another bloomed.

"AAHHH!" screamed Natsume. Reo had just ordered Shou to quicken the process by amplifying his Alice. Natsume tried his best to hold in the pain, but it was useless. It felt thousands of needles were continuously stabbing him. Mikan quickly got up and ran toward Natsume. She used her Nullification to shield Natsume from Shou's pain Alice.

"Natsume…daijabou?" Mikan asked without looking at him. She was scared that if she lost focus or stop concentrating that Shou's Alice would hurt Natsume. Mikan waited, but no replied was given to her, not even a small movement could be felt. "Natsume…?"

"Lupin, used your wind Alice and get that girl out of the way!" ordered Reo. A man wearing a dark blue beanie appeared next to Reo and Shou. He removed his gloves and started doing some warm ups with his hands. Mikan started to panic, what was she going to do? Her Alice was useless against Lupin's Alice.

"Natsume…please…please get up!" Mikan pleaded, tears starting rolling down her face. "NATSUME!"

Lupin raised his hand, ready to summon the wind when something bounced off his head. The object landed in front of his foot. He bent down to see what it was. "A panda-head?"

"Forget about that thing, hurry and do what I told you to do!" Reo was running out of patient while Shou was running out of strength. Lupin stretched his hand out to pick up the panda-head when it started to beep. "What is that thing?" Reo asked.

"5…4…3…2…1…BAKA!"

The panda-head exploded and clouds of pink gases escaped, blinding Reo and his men. Shou lost sight of Natsume, and collapsed from exhaustion. The men started fanning the gas away, coughing madly at the same time. Mikan felt that Shou's Alice had stopped working and turned around to see the unconscious Natsume.

**~Mikan POV~**

What just happened? What was that and what is with this pink gas? I was puzzled and couldn't work out what was happening right now. Then it hit me, Natsume was still behind me. I couldn't feel that man's Alice anymore.

"NATSUME…NATSUME…NAT-". I heard twigs breaking. Reo and his man are coming, I had to do something, I can't let them take Natsume from me. I tried my best to gather all of what's left of my courage to turn around. There staring at me were a pair of purple eyes. "HOTARU…..! RUKA-PYON"

Hotaru and Ruka were wearing gas masks; I guess they were the one who set off the gas bomb. I couldn't help but smile; tears started forming in my eyes again. I really am a cry baby.

"Baka…!" Hotaru wiped the tears off Mikan face. "Did you think I'll let you die Mikan…?"

"Hotaru…" I was touched. I knew that Hotaru was going to come and help me. Even if I was half way across the world, Hotaru would always come and save me. Ruka-pyon as well, even if Natsume-kun was dragged down to the lowest level in hell, Ruka-pyon would follow and drag him back to Earth. I tried to stop myself from crying and a smile appeared on my face again. Ruka-pyon made his way next to Natsume-kun. I turned to look at Hotaru, my BESTEST friend in the world.

"You still owe me 150 rabbits. Pay and you can go die at anytime." Hotaru got up and walked over to where Natsume-kun was. I sat there speechless. "H-o-t-a-r-u….YOU HEARTLESS PERSON! HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE MONEY OVER YOU BEST FRIEND's LIFE!"

**~Normal POV~**

"Argh…Pokka Dots you really are the nosiest person in the world," with the help of Ruka, Natsume pulled himself up. Mikan's anger was rising, she couldn't believe what was happening. She had just risk her life to save him, and all that he says is that she was loud. Mikan opened her mouth to argue back when an arm grabbed her.

"I've founded you," said a muffled voice. The person was unidentifiable because of the pink voice. Mikan tried to free herself but wasn't strong enough. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka ran toward Mikan to help her. Mikan started kicking the person violently.

"LET HER GO!" Shouted Natsume. Even though he was heavily injured, he gathered all of his strength and produced a ball of flames which was thrown toward the shadow. At the same time Hotaru aimed her Baka-canon and Ruka fired the Baka-gun which Hotaru lent to him before they left, they both fired at the shadow. All three attacks hit the figure at the same time, causing him to lose balance and let go of Mikan.

"OUCH!" The four children starred at the injured figure on the ground, readying themselves in case the person got up and tries to attack again. The three attacks seem to have blown some of the gas away, allowing a clear vision on the figure. The figure was different to Reo and his men. Reo's men were all wearing black, but this person was wearing white.

"Narumi! Where the hell are you!" shouted Misaki-sensei who appeared from behind a tree. He saw the person dressed in white on the ground and ran toward him. "Narumi!"

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked. The figure stirred and sat himself up.

"Argh…you all should join the archery team. Those were definitely all bull-eyes," joked the blond-headed teacher. Mikan ran toward Narumi and gave him a hug; tears appeared once again soaking Narumi's shirt.

"Oi Pervert. Where's Reo?" asked Natsume. He was annoyed about Mikan's action just then. It was obvious that Mikan and Narumi were close, but that was going too far.

"He seems to have escaped again. However we managed to capture his men," replied Tsubasa who appeared from behind the same tree as Misaki-sensei. "I guess he was those leaders who care for only himself."

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan ran toward Tsubasa who picked her up and carried her like a baby. This made Natsume even angrier. Natsume turned to walk away, when all the pain rushed back at the same time. Natsume lost consciousness and collapsed, luckily he was caught by Ruka.

"Let's get all of you to the hospital." Said Narumi.

**~One Week Later Under the Sakura Tree~**

Under the familiar Sakura Tree was a black hair boy with red, crimson eyes. Usually he would be sleeping at this time, however today was different. The boy sat under the tree turning his vision from left to once and a while.

He looked the clock on the tower. It had been an hour already, and he was getting frustrated. "Where is she? When she gets here, I am going to burn her."

At that time, a brunette appeared from behind a building. Finally she reached the sakura tree, where the crimson eyes boy was waiting. She tried to catch her breath before speaking. However before she could open her mouth, the boy stood up. This surprised her, which caused her to lose balance.

"Itai…!" She said as she rubbed her sore bum. "Natsume…you are so mean."

"You're late; I told you that there will be a consequence for being late." The brunette puffed her cheeks and picked herself up. She starred into the scary-death stare that was given by the boy.

- "Tuh…I told you that I wouldn't come. And plus, you made me wait longer than an hour last time."

- "My time is more important than yours. Plus if you were smart, you would have left."

- "Everyone's time is important, you selfish pervert."

- "Whatever Pokka-dots"

- "Stop calling me that. My name is Mikan. M-I-K-A-N., not that hard you know."

- "I'll choose what I want to call you."

- "Fine, since this meeting seems to not be important. I'm leaving then."

The brunette turned around and took a couple of steps before she was stopped. The boy had grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

- "I told you that I had something to tell you."

- "What is it then?"

- "Um…wait you have to accept your punishment first."

- "What! What punishment?"

- "For being late. So do you want me to burn your hair or obey one of my requests?"

A smirk appeared on the boys face. The girl broke free of the boy's grasps and grabbed hold of her pig's tails. The last time the boy burnt her hair, it took a whole month before it grew back to her original length. She puffed her cheeks, knowing that she had to choose something because there was no other option.

- "Fine…I pick the second one."

- "Okay…you chose it."

The boy walked toward the girl, so that they were only a few centimetre apart. The girl held her breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. The boy leaned in so that he could whisper into her ears.

- "Be my girlfriend, Sakura Mikan."

_**~End of Chapter 7~**_

_**~The End Of Story~  
**_

_Here is when I have to say "Good bye". "Forget you? NEVER!" is now officially over. I really hope that you all have enjoyed reading it. Thank You to everyone who had read it and continued to follow it until the end. Please Review and support my next story._

_Here is a sneak peek of my next story_

_**Title:**__** Two Worlds**_

_**Summary:**__** One can't see, while the other can't speak. Each living in separate worlds. Without knowing, fate had brought them together. But like fate…it was an unfair meeting. **_

_Interested? Well you would have to subscribe me if you want to read it. I probably won't release it anytime soon, but who knows. I might just have the time._

_JeniiBAR, over and out!_

_**Special Thank You to: [no particular orders]**_

_Microbeateria _

_.mae _

_Heidee May Payas _

_Xxdarkness-angelxX _

_Demonic Red _

_Super-Blob08 _

_nightraven54 _

_Written Willow _

_Greentulip _

_Inuyashadreamerzforlife_

_Rigoudon3_

**NOTE: I don't own Gakuen Alice, all that I own is this storyline!**


End file.
